


Just say 'I love you' already!

by DeCappuccino



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Incest, Not Really Incest, Yuri, but im gonna tag it as incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCappuccino/pseuds/DeCappuccino
Summary: In which Callie drags Agent 3 into her shenanigans.





	Just say 'I love you' already!

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't beta-read, so if you find any errors, kindly excuse them please!
> 
> As a side-note, I know Splatoon 2 is already out, (and I should just really know this at this point) but how do u pronounce Marie's name? Is it like the end of Calamari? Or is it more elaborate...?

"Marie!"

It was a Saturday afternoon, and the Squid Sisters had a few days off to spend to their liking. The grey-haired inkling glanced up from the newspaper she was reading. And was immediately greeted with the signature mischievous grin from her cousin.

"I love you!"

Marie blinked at her, before returning to her article, flipping a page. "Mhm."

Callie frowned, straightening her back. But ever since moving in together, Marie had grown much more immune to her affectionate gestures. Callie sighed and walked away, her hand on her chin as she thought of the next suitable plan of action.

She was brought back to when they were little instead.

Whenever Callie had spontaneously declared anything remotely affectionate towards her cousin, said squid would immediately respond with equal vigor. Over the years, the excitement died down, and now Marie would only respond with a hum, or an occasional nod.

Callie flopped onto her bed, her eyes blindly trained on the ceiling. "What to do... what to do..."

She considered consulting Judd about it, but immediately had crossed an X over that option. The lazy cat would just give her a sleepy glare for ruining his nap. He only had so much time in between refereeing turf war matches.

She then thought about Agent 3. The silent girl seemed reliable... Afterall, she had saved the Great Zapfish from DJ Octavio...

Callie took a peek at her calender. Nothing was planned for today... or the next week actually (putting aside the daily newscasts). After the recent splatfest, they were given time off to soothe their throats. Singing and dancing for hours on end wasn't healthy for the body.

The pink squid grinned at her luck, before she snatched up her sunglasses. Time to visit Octo Valley!

//

"Hey gramps!" Callie called, waving to Cap'n Cuttlefish, "Seen Agent 3 anywhere?"

"Hmm... I think she may be practicing over there," He gestured to the space a few meters away from him. "By the makeshift training dummies," he cackled.

"Gotcha! Thanks!" The dark-haired agent ran off, already spotting the yellow-green ink splattered about left and right.

She found the girl tinkering with the tank on her back, her _N-Zap '89_ lying by her feet.

"Hey 3!"

The girl glanced up. She smiled and waved at the approaching squid girl.

"Do you have any spare time?"

Agent 3 nodded, strapping the ink tank back on her back, allowing Squid sister to continue.

"Great! I need help with something... it's about Marie you see..."

//

Throughout the conversation, Agent 3 had listened diligently. She nodded here and there to show she had been paying attention. They were currently sitting in Cap'n Cuttlefish cabin by DJ Octavio's snowglobe. She had caught him listening in a couple of times, but he seemed more disinterested than anything.

"-and that's the gist of it, got any ideas?"

The smaller girl had blinked, making an expression of thought. Callie had just requested her opinion on a matter concerning Marie. The sister had wanted to make the grey-haired squid react to her affections. Not in an inappropriate way, mind you. More of like how they were younger. It was a silly charade, but she supposed it passed the time in an interesting way.

Callie had revealed that the last time she heard Marie say she loved her, was three years ago, after they had saved the Great Zapfish before her.

Surprise bouts of affection don't seem to work from what she's been told... so 3 decided to cross that off the list. Perhaps giving a present would do?

The smaller squid clapped her fist on her open palm.

"Hmm? Got something 3?"

With vivid gestures, 3 'explained' her strategy.

//

"Uh, well, I don't think Marie's the type to be bribed with food... but I'll give it a try!" Callie held up a box of confectionaries. "She doesn't like sweets as much as me, so I picked out a few of the more tamer desserts." She also held up a cup of black coffee. "And It's already noon, but I don't think she'd turn down her favorite coffee."

Agent 3 gave her an ' _okay'_ sign, nodding.

"Okay! I'll be back 3!"

//

" _Marie~!_ " Callie barged into her room. Not that the other half of the duo minded much. The door was open anyways.

"What?"

A white box was dropped in front of the table. "Here! I got you something!"

With a wary look, Marie opened the box to find an assortment of treats from the local bakery by Arowana Mall.

"I know you don't like sweet things as much as I do, so I picked out a ton of blander stuff! And-!" She placed the cup of coffee beside it, "I thought you'd appreciate this with it."

"Oh." Marie surveyed the contents. She looked up with a half-grin at Callie, pleasantly surprised. She was unsure of what made her cousin go to such lengths, but she was grateful regardless. "Thanks, Callie." She blinked, "But why...?"

"Can't I just do something nice for my cousin? Whom I _love_ very much?"

Marie squinted at her, "Hmmm, okay." She found the reason suspicious, but didn't question it. The darker squid grinned, as if awaiting a certain response from her.

Marie raised and eyebrow. "Do you want some?"

"No, I'm good!"

A few seconds of staring passed before Callie realized all was futile. With a sigh, she left Marie's room without a word.

The green squid just shrugged at the odd encounter and picked up her coffee. Faintly amused at what antics her cousin was conjuring up now.

//

As soon as Agent 3 saw her, she blinked, and set her _N-Zap_ back down. Offering a sympathetic smile at the older squid's expression.

"Didn't work." Callie breathed, taking a seat next to the squid. "She thanked me though!"

The green inkling nodded, back to square one she assumed.

So bribing wasn't a good idea...

Perhaps begging?

No, no... That's way too desperate looking.

Callie sighed, "She's too smart. We need to trick her somehow."

Agent 3 eye's lit up at the suggestion.

Callie sat up, "Idea?"

The younger inkling pointed to the closest sign next to her, then made a writing motion.

"Sign... writing?" Callie guessed. Talking to Agent 3 was like playing charades most of the time - no, _all the time_. "You want me to write a sign?"

An enthusiastic nod. She put her hand together to create a heart, then pointed at herself, then back to Callie.

"Write... a sign about...you loving me? But what would that- _Oh_!" Callie jumped up, her thoughts clicking together. "Create a sign that says, 'I Love Callie'... then make Marie read it out loud?"

A thumbs up.

"But... wouldn't that be playing dirty? She wouldn't actually mean it."

Agent 3 looked lost for a second, before sighing and nodding.

"Heh... might've worked, but if she doesn't mean it, it's like she's not saying it at all."

They dropped the idea after that.

//

After pulling at least three more unsuccessful attempts on the other half of the iconic squid sister duo, they collapsed.

They had tried outright asking Marie, ' _Do you love Callie?_ '. All they had recieved was an odd look, followed by a ' _sometimes_ '. (Callie pouted at that).

They then followed up that question with a _'Do you love Agent 3, then?_ ', just for the giggles, to which the grey squid responded with a shrug and a ' _Yeah, why not_ '. (Agent 3 caught Marie grinning behind her hand when Callie's pout deepened).

For the most recent attempt, Callie had disguised herself (very poorly from what Agent 3 could remember insisting), and then, once again, asked the same question. She had a tentacle-stache, and a purple squid boy wig, she had also lowered her voice exceptionally well.

However, Marie being Marie, could just tell by her voice alone, due to the excessive times where they're with each other almost 24/7. When Marie had finally answered the door, she took one good look at Callie, before promptly shutting it. 3 fell down laughing.

Callie fell on her back to look at the sky and think after they returned back to Cuttlefish Cabin. Agent 3 had opted to fiddle with her weapon instead, making adjustments.

It was a few seconds later that Callie had yet _another_ idea. "3!" She shot up.

Startled, the younger inkling dropped her weapon and glanced at Callie with a freightened expression.

"Oh... Hehe, sorry. Anyways! I have yet another idea, but it involves your girlfriend!"

Agent 3 squinted, before she crossed her arms. She shook her head. In no way, did she want to involve her girlfriend in this situation.

"Whaat! Why not? You didn't even hear the plan yet!"

3 gave her a look.

"Please?"

They stared at each other before the younger inkling sighed and nodded. She held up one finger to indicate how much time Callie had to talk before she rejected it completely.

"Awesome! Here's the idea!"

//

Agent 3 furrowed her eyebrows. This was a terrible idea. So many things could go wrong.

The basic outline was to take Marie 'hostage', using Agent 3's feared Octarian girlfriend (she's actually really sweet). Then, Callie would heroically sweep in and save her. The problem was, if any other inkling heard about it (which was definite, because gossip spread through Inkopolis like wildfire), then it would cause a mass panic, followed by impulsive, inexperienced 14-year-old inklings barging into a faux battle to save her. Which could -if taken into the worst account- lead to another war between the two species.

They also forgot to include that Marie was an expert charger user - and a previous agent herself.

Agent 3, being level-headed, expressed her concern in exaggerated hand movements.

It was a solid, ' _No_ ', obviously.

Afterall, they were the two most popular celebrities in Inkopolis. I'm sure they'd have one or two rabid fangirl/boys that would literally break every bone in their body to save them... even if they didn't specifically have bones - they'd break _something_.

...She also didn't want to risk Octavia's safety. Being an Octoling, she was already being put down by societies standards. She'd rather not drag around her fragile self-esteem anymore.

Briefly surprised at Agent 3's vehement denial, as well as those impressive hand movements, Callie pouted. "Then do you have any other ideas?"

3 just shook her head, before glancing at the sky. The sun was just barely above the horizon, it was about time to head home. The younger agent stood up, stretching out her back. Callie followed suit.

"Oh well, we only got to try out a few things today. But I'm sure we'll think of something, right?"

The green squid sent her a smile, and nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

Callie watched as the younger girl slipped into one of the kettles that lead deeper into Octo Valley— most likely visiting Octavia before heading home. Callie smiled softly, before walking back home to Marie.

//

When she opened the door to their shared apartment (despite their popularity, the cousins had wanted to feel normal, so backed out of buying an expensive place) all the lights were off. Callie found Marie passed out on the recliner, wearing the hoodie that Callie usually kept in her closet for when it was a 'Lazy Sunday' as she liked to call it. Her heart warmed at the sight.

The only light in the room was the TV, and it was displaying some kind of sketchy _Salmon Run_ advertisment back in Inkopolis square. The pink squid sister chuckled, before switching it off, tapping her cousin on the shoulder.

"C'mon sleepy squid, let's go to bed."

The sleeping teen fumbled around for a bit, before grumbling out, "Callie?"

"Right here, Marie," Callie laughed softly, "Why aren't you in your room?"

"Was... waiting for you." She mumbled, voice muffled by the sweater. Her eyes shut again, leaning back against the cushions.

Deciding that her cousin wasn't going to move anytime soon, Callie lifted her into her arms. The teen was surprisingly light. That's what she gets for skipping out on desert half the time.

"Why?" She asked after she began taking a few steps towards their bedrooms.

"Last time.. I checked, it was 10:45... why are you home so late..?"

"Heheh, I was hanging out with Green." After going their seperate ways, Callie had decided to play a couple rounds of turf war for fun. She hadn't realized how much time had passed until Judd had commented on her 23rd consecutive win.

"Agent 3?"

"Mhm!" Callie eased the door open with her foot.

Agent 3, or Green, hadn't really specifically give them a name to call her by. So they offered names and she nodded to the one she found more appealing. Green just happened to be it.

"So what's up with wearing my special sunday sweater?"

With a sheepish mumbling laugh, Marie shifted a bit in her arms. "Forgot to wash mine."

Callie let out a small giggle. She didn't mind in the slightest. Afterall, they shared almost everything since they were little.

She set Marie down on the bed. Despite literally holding a short conversation, the girl looked ready to hibernate. The former Agent pulled the blankets up, tucking in Marie before tapping the light switch off.

"G'nite Marie, Love you," she murmured quietly as she began tiptoeing away.

"Love.. you, too, Cal..."

Callie froze in the middle of the room, mid-step, her eyes widening. Wait a second...

It took her a few moments to process what the girl had said.

"Marie!" She yelped before she could help it.

"Huwah!" The previously dozing girl suddenly shot up, hands holding an invisible charger. "I'm up! I'm up! Where's the enemy?!"

"You said it!"

Marie squinted at her, her droopy eyes holding confusion. "Said what?"

"That you _love_ me!"

Realizing that there wasn't a threat, Marie put her hands back down, and gave Callie a bewildered, almost exasperated expression. "Uh huh? You're point? Don't I always say that every night?"

"...No!"

"Callie-"

"The last time you told me was like 3 years ago!"

Marie blinked slowly at the outburst, before she broke out into a mirthful laugh. "Is this what you've been up to with Green all day today?"

Pink dusted the black-haired squid's cheeks. "...No."

A signature toothy grin, "Uh huh. And I suppose Green hiding behind the door while you came barging in here every few hours was a complete coincidence?"

"I-I'm serious!"

"So am I," Marie rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the bed. "I tell you every day."

"Thats a--"

"Not explicitly, of course," she interrupted. "Using, ' _I love you_ ' too frequently can lose it's meaning, you know." The inkling shrugged, "So I show it in different ways."

"Like what?" Said Callie, frowning. "All I ever get is a nod whenever I say it to you."

"Hmm, I'll let you figure that out," Marie stuck her tongue out, "Now let me sleep, you're obviously okay now, so i'll see you tomorrow." And with that, the inkling fell on her pillow and pulled the blankets around her.

With a exhausted sigh, Callie closed the door and retreated back to her own room, her cheeks still pink.

  
Now what did that Marie mean by saying ' _I love you_ ' in different ways...?

...Guess she'd just have to consult Agent 3 with it tomorrow.


End file.
